I Never Would Have Believed
by Stolen Silent Stars
Summary: He's the suprestar of the swim team. His dad is moving across country and his coaches niece just moved into town. But what happens to the Butterfly when she breaks his heart? AU. percabeth most definetley.
1. Chapter 1

I Never Would Have Believed You

Chapter 1

Change, to be or not to be

I dove in. Cool water rushed passed my stretching shoulders and running along my tensed back. It felt good to be back in the water. I don't even know how long it's been. And I didn't want to even think about it.

I touched the wall and flipped. My arms were flying in motion. I was breathing hard and doing everything I was taught. I had to be in shape for championships.

Even though I was swimming as hard as I could when I drew my head above water I heard my coach start yelling.

"Son! You're going to have to swim faster than that! According to last years times you would officially be last! Come on! Again but faster! You better be in shape kid!" I groaned but pulled myself up and out of the pool anyways. I loved to swim but my coach was so harsh in practice I almost wanted to stop. He had good reason though. He knew I was the best and was trying to get me there. This is one reason I don't. The other…I love the water so much I'd live in it if I could. He was the best guy I had ever met OUTSIDE of practice.

"I didn't hear you!"

"Yes coach!" I yelled back and got in my diving position. He blew his whistle loudly and I started another lap of the butterfly.

My name is Percy Jackson. And this is a regular day for me. Going to practice. Staying after to get yelled at. As well as to get better.

I have Black hair and sea green eyes. I'm the swim legend around here; Goode High. Everyone calls me butterfly. I don't mind so much because that's what I swim the best. But all this fame has a downside. Everyone wants to be your friend. So you learn in the beginning who your friends are and aren't. I learned that the hard way. But one good lesson you get is to be humble.

I jumped out of the pool for the last time. I stood straight as I shivered. Coach looked me over with a sharp eye. He was an inch from my face.

"Are you going to win!?"

"Yes Coach!" He smiled then relaxed.

"Good, now hit the showers." I smiled back.

"Thanks coach." I turned to walk away.

"Hey, I forgot to ask you. My wife's sister is moving into town. She has a daughter about your age. Would you and your mom like to come over tonight and meet them over dinner?" I smiled.

"Sure, I'll call you when I get home."

"Sounds good kid." His smile widened as he headed for his office.

I loved Coach Chiron. He's the best coach I have ever had. Also one of the best adult friends I've ever had.

I showered and dressed quickly before heading for my car. It was an old Prius. Specifically my step dad's old Prius. I loved the little car.

"Hey mom I'm home!" I called throwing my backpack against the front door.

"Hey sweetie, I'm in the kitchen with your father!" Uh-oh. I knew she meant my real dad but they were home…alone? Hopefully they were both alive.

I walked into the kitchen to find them having a polite conversation.

"Wow, I figured one of you were dead in here." Dad laughed but mom didn't.

"So how was your day sweetie?" She asked as I raided the refrigerator.

"It was good. Practice was tiring but oh well. So why is Dad here?" I asked her.

"I'm here because…I wanted to see you." He looked hesitant. My mother hit his arm.

"Ok, Ok, I'm here because I found a new job…" He said as he rubbed his red arm.

"Why?"

"Because I found a new job, a better paying job."

"Where is it?" I sat down at the table while munching on an apple.

"California." I choked on the piece I was chewing on.

"Oh. So I won't be seeing you any more?" He sighed.

"Well actually you'll live with me in the summer and here during the regular year." His green eyes looked sad and his long black hair started to show signs of grey.

"That's fine. I'm going running." I said. I didn't want to be here much longer. The truth was I wasn't looking forward to the summer and now my occasional father son weekends would no longer exist.

"That's fine sweetie." I was walking down the hall when I remembered coach. I groaned and went back into the kitchen.

"Actually mom, coach asked us over for dinner. His wife's sister is moving into town so he wants us to meet them. Sorry about the late notice."

"No that's fine sweetie, Paul doesn't fly in until tomorrow so we have a free schedule all night." I smiled softly.

"Thanks mom."

I walked to my room and started to get ready for that night.

I walked up the front steps of my coach Morgans' house and knocked on the door. I was wearing regular denim jeans and a nice button up shirt.

"Percy! Sally! So good that you came. Of course we weren't sure whether you were coming or not." Mrs. Morgans let that sentence hang. I rubbed the back of my head and blushed.

"Sorry 'bout that." I apologized. She laughed.

"It's fine. I was joking with you. Come on in and meet m sister's family. I nodded and walked into the familiar home. Its warm lighting and white walls covered in family portraits.

"Well I hope you two are hungry because I made a feast. By the way, where's Paul?" She asked as we walked into the family room full of people.

"Oh he's still in Boston. He comes home tomorrow."

"Well that's good. Anyways, this is my sister Emma." I looked to see a young mother talking intently with coach.

"-but you have to know the physics to understand why." She explained.

"Emma?" She stopped explaining and looked at me.

"This is Percy Jackson. The school's very own butterfly." I blushed but shook her hand.

"Hi I'm Percy and this is my mom." My mom shook her hand next. Mrs. Morgans moved onto the two boys that looked like twins.

"And these are the boys, Thomas and Jake." They were on the floor wrestling over a Lego. I laughed at them.  
"Hi guys." All I got was a gruff "Hi" in return.

"Now I'm not sure where Anna-."

"I'm back." A female voice called from the hall. I turned around and almost dropped my jaw. Before me was a girl that looked my age with stormy grey eyes and curly blond hair. She had an athletic figure and a certain grace about her that made her heartbreakingly beautiful.

She blushed as she saw I was looking at her. She tucked a strand of blond hair behind her ear. The room was suddenly quite and it was odd to hear two little boys in the background.

"Oooooo." I heard the twins taunt.

"Boys." Emma scolded.

"Sorry," they replied and went back to wrestling. I stuck out my hand.

"I'm Percy Jackson. You are?"

"Annabeth Chase." My hand lingered in hers longer then it should have.

That's when I knew though. As she pulled her hand away…that's when I knew. Things were about to change. Big time. I wasn't sure what would change or when. But I had a good feeling about it.

A/N: Well, did you like it? I hope so. Well any one want to beta? Also would you mind reviewing? Please? Thanks.

~Stars~


	2. Could This Day Get Any Worse?

I Never Would Have Believed

Chapter 2

Could Today Get Any Worse?

I don't own P.J.O. or any of the characters mentioned here. Hi, ok uhhh PLLLLEAASSSEEE don't kill me. I know it's been forever since I've updated and I'm really really sorry. I'm trying to be better. I'm taking this week to update ALL of my stories. So here it is. Oh and another thing to clear things up Coach Chiron and Coach Morgan are the same people. It's Coach Chiron Morgan. Sorry for the confusion. Well here it is. Hope you like it.

I walked in the front doors of school next morning fairly jittery. Last night had been amazing. Annabeth was smart. I mean really smart. I could hardly keep up as she talked about the significance of architecture in Greek history. I think I could honestly say that she probably knew everything about it there is to know.

We talked all night. I mean ALL night. My mom finally had to yank me out of there at 11:00. What was so nice about it was that she didn't sit there and gawk at me like people tend to do when they know who I am. And somehow for that long period of time she managed to keep it interesting. It was fun talking to her.

"Oh Percy!" A female voice practically sang breaking through my thoughts. I turned around putting a smile on my face.

"Hi Rachel." She reached up and threw her arms around my neck squeezing me in a hug.

"Percy why didn't you answer my calls last night?"

"I was doing something with my mom." She looked at me, not very happy like.

"Fine." She started to ramble on about something when the doors opened. Annabeth walked in and looked around. I stared right past Rachel and at her. Her hair was in a ponytail and her face was clear of the light makeup she wore yesterday. Her t-shirt was worn and her shorts looked slightly dirty. She looked gorgeous.

"And I thought you would want to go-." I blinked hard and looked back at Rachel.

"Uhhh what?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me to Homecoming?" Rachel blushed so bright she matched the color of her bright red hair. I looked at her blankly. Slightly surprised.

"Um I don't know Rachel. Could I think about it?" She looked slightly disappointed.

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks Rachel. Talk to you later?" She nodded not looking at me.

"Yeah. Talk to you later." I looked at her once more than walked by to find Annabeth but she was already gone.

I walked into homeroom slightly disappointed I hadn't seen her. I sat down and smiled at my friends anyways.

"Hey Percy" Grover said from next to me. I looked around at the unusually quite room.

"Hey G-man. Where are Beckendorf and 'Mrs. Dark'?"

"Charlie and Thalia? Don't you remember? They went to New York city for the week with Sliena." I blinked trying to remember. Then it clicked.

"Oh yeah, forgot." Grover looked me over.

"Clearly. Dude whats up with you?" Ironically at that same moment the door opened. I stared for a few moments realizing that I wasn't seeing things.

"Everyone we have a new student Annabeth Chase. Everyone she's new so I'm hoping you can show her the ropes of being an Aztec. You can sit right behind Grover there." I looked over at Grover who was looking at me.

"What?"

"When did you meet her?" He asked blankly.

"I haven't met her." I looked away trying to act like I didn't know what he was talking about. He just stared at me.

"Okay fine. Last night. She's Chiron Morgan's niece." I whispered the last part quickly as she walked by and smiled at me. Grover smiled.

"I knew it." I glared at him.

"Hey Percy." I smiled over at Annabeth.

"Hey, so this dope here is my friend Grover Underwood." She smiled and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." He looked at me and raised his eyebrows. I ignored him.

"So Annabeth how was your first morning here?"

"Fine. Although I keep seeing your face everywhere it was surprisingly normal." I laughed without humor.

"Yeah…about that." Annabeth stared past me silent without emotion at the front of the room. I let the syllables out slowly and turned back toward the front of the room. Mr.D was fuming at his desk looking straight at me.

"Now Perry." I cringed.

"Percy sir."

"You WILL be quite during the broadcast. Thank you very much." He turned toward the TV. and turned the mute off. Grover sat wide eyed.

"Dude Grover snap out of it." Annabeth looked at Grover who turned white.

"Whats his problem?"

"Mr.D scares him half to death. I'm not even sure why." Annabeth snickered a little and sat back in her chair.

I dove into the pool. Water pulled my hair back and my goggles fogged up almost immediately but I kept going. I was pushing it today. It was fourth period on a Monday. I was ready for lunch and for a nap. But today I had to push. Probably a lot harder than before.

I touched the wall with my outstretched fingers and flipped. I pulled my hands through the water than up and back behind me. Pulling them forward again, I touched the opposite wall and brought my head up out of the water. Luke looked at me from the next lane.

"Oh come on Percy. Whats into you today? _I_ even beat you."

"I don't even know dude."

"Well whatever it is has got to go away. We have a race next week."

"I know."

"Jackson! Out of the pool." I pulled my goggles above my eyes and set them on my forehead. I jumped out of the pool quickly. Coach stood behind my dive board.

"Jackson, you have to step it up. Today just won't cut it. Not at all. You forget your cap. Bring the wrong goggles and then you're slower than molasses. Whats gotten into you today?"

"Nothing sir." He looked me in the eye.

"You're spending the rest of practice doing laps. Get going." I immediately cringed inside. I sighed as I stepped up onto the board. Cleared out my goggles and set off swimming.

Honestly I wasn't even sure what was into me today. Not that my thoughts weren't somewhere else because they were. On a certain girl that shouldn't be in my mind at the moment. The only thing that should be on my mind is a race. The first race of this season. But it wasn't. It was still stuck on that one girl. The one girl my coach had said I should meet. The one girl that he could possibly ever regret introducing me too.

I flipped again and again and again. I finally had enough. My shoulder hurt and I was out of breath. I took my goggles off and looked around, breathing deeply. The team was rotating turns on speed diving. I looked over at coach and stopped. There was that one girl. She turned to look at me then smiled. I smiled back. She turned back towards coach. I turned around sank lower into the water blowing frustrated bubbles.

I stood in the doorway of Coach's office dry and wrapped in a towel.

He looked at me slightly disappointed.

"Ok come one kid lets have it what was wrong today?"

"Nothing coach." He looked at me again.

"Percy, I've been coaching longer than you've been alive. I know when something is bothering a swimmer."

"Coach its kind of awkward telling you." He looked quizzical for a moment before smiling.

"Ah young love." I blushed.

"I don't love her! I barely know her." I said protesting.

"Let me guess Annabeth." I blushed but didn't answer. He laughed for a moment but when I didn't he got serious.

"Percy you can't let her get to you."

"I understand sir." He looked me over once.

"Hit the showers kid." I was walking away when my shoulder ached again. I reached for it.

"Everything alright?"

"My shoulder keeps tensing up." I didn't turn around. Coach came up to me and reached for my shoulder.

"Old injuries often do that. Go home and ice it. We'll have a look at it tomorrow."

"Okay coach."

"See you tomorrow."

"See you." I walked for the showers trying to push that one girl out of my mind. Trying to do the exact opposite of what I wanted to do. Think long and hard about Annabeth Chase. Something I've never wanted to do about any other girl before now.

Ok so yes the characters are pretty OOC and I apologize. I'm trying. Anyways I'll try and not let the time space between updates get so huge next time. So how was it? Like it? Hate it? Mind telling me. Flames accepted.

Stars~


End file.
